percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rivalry
I don't know what made me turn against her. Something about her face....those sweet brown eyes and her childish face, made me hate her. We are going to turn into rivals, I knew. I felt it in my skin when I first laid my eyes on her. For the next five years, when she grew up and was taught by our mother, I drifted away from her. I didn't bond with her. I didn't believe she was my sister. Out of intense hate, I started to show off and outdo her. Chapter One A Question of Why Lilac stood with her mother at the farthest end of the grove, her attention focused on her sister, Laurel, who stood on the platform with the Council of Cloven Elders, swaying gracefully with the hymn of the pipes she was playing. The satyrs and tree nymphs were wide-eyed with awe and wonder at her skill. Her music was so beautiful, it made the harsh beams of the summer sun fall gently and illuminate the beauty of nature. Lilac smiled encouragingly at her sister when they came face to face, but Laurel frowned at her and turned away. Frustrated, Lilac looked up at her mother, who had seen the whole thing. Juniper just sighed and shook her head. The little girl turned back to the platform when Laurel finished her song and bowed. There was entire silence until the whole grove broke into thunderous applause, and a satyr showered Laurel with rose petals out of admiration. She drew herself up proudly and looked at her father, Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild, Hero of Olympus, whose whiskery beard shivered and his brown eyes shining with fiery pride. Even Maron and Silenus stood up and acknowledged Laurel as if some kind of hero. Maron finished clapping and held out his hand for quiet. The satyrs and dryads fell silent. "Now, that is how to play the pipes, Rumfinn." Maron bellowed heartily, referring to a satyr sitting near the platform, who must be a terrible pipe-player. The satyr blushed and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment as everyone laughed. Grover stood and walked towards Laurel. Everyone hushed up again, and Grover smiled. "Laurel, my dear daughter, has successfully proved herself to be a hero among us satyrs and dryads, for she is the main reason why the strawberry fields have grown bountiful fruits, and the plants didn't wither under the sun's fierce beams. With her wonderful music-playing, she has saved us all. That is why I have titled her as my favored daughter." Grover thumped Laurel on the back and gave her a whiskery kiss on the forehead. "And now, for the feast!" Silenus and Maron, smiling as the recognition was finished, clapped their hands. The dryads immediately stood and twirled gracefully around thrice, suddenly stopping with silver platters filled with cheese enchiladas, tin cans and a bounty of fruits and vegetables. Laurel, already full with pride and isn't very much a fan of tin, walked over to Lilac and their mother. Lilac smiled kindly at her, but Laurel returned it with a deathly glare and a hiss. "Weak....." '' Lilac held herself together, trying not to cry in devastation. Why couldn't her very own sister be kind to her? She had befriended everyone in camp, but her sister she couldn't get along with. Why? '' Perhaps, it was something she had done that made Laurel act like this to her. No.....all she had done was acts of sweetness and kindness, trying to make her sister's stonehard heart soften. Then, if not that, then what? Or, more sensible, why? Why does Laurel seem to be detesting her? Juniper took Lilac's hand to comfort her. It didn't work. Green tears began pouring down to her cheeks, strangely sweet tears she tasted. In the shadows of a cheerful grove, she sobbed on her mother's gossamer dress, with the worried face of Juniper looking down at the tiny shaking figure that was Lilac. Chapter Two Convincing In the Bronze Dragon Organization headquarters, Laurel was programming the MHunter .5, the tracking device built to track down monsters around the world. She was detecting a monster convention in Brazil, and was downloading the files to the quest. Just then, the soft tinkle of her silver bells, indicating a visitor, was heard, and the door slowly opened. Her mother, Juniper, was standing among clouds of smoke, a dramatic effect Laurel had installed in her office. She was looking half-weary and half-concerned. Laurel turned in her leather recliner. As she saw her mom, she raised her eyebrows in annoyance, and a little bit of surprise. She shifted her gaze at the pile of papers on her polished desk and started to arrange them. Her face showed absolute calmness, perhaps because she knew what was coming, or maybe she had this conversation with her before, so she wasn't worried by it. She casually organized her desk before she spoke. "Mother, how did you get pass the security?" Juniper held up a glinting silver card, the special V.I.P card for entering the headquarters for the organization. Laurel's eyes narrowed. Only members were allowed to carry those type of cards and entering the facilities of the organization. And last she checked, her mother isn't a member. "Did Lilac gave it to you?" Laurel snarled, her hands clenching into fists. Her thoughts: She shouldn't have added her sister to the group but of course, her mother forced her to, and out of respect she obliged. Lilac is a childish girl who trusts everything to her mother, Laurel knew, and she must have given her V.I.P card to Juniper so she couldn't lost it, which was probably smart for her, but it certainly given her mother a chance to smother Laurel when she was in the middle of an important mission. "Yes." Juniper replied as she stepped in and settled herself in the couches of the office. "We've got to talk." She pocketed the card and fixed her daughter a piercing motherly look. Laurel frowned and leaned back on her recliner, returned her mother's gaze with one of her rebellious faces, and then sighed. "So?" Biting her lip, Juniper exhaled. "Lilac's crying in her room." She finally began, her fingers like graceful branches fiddling with her green dress. She saw Laurel's look of disgust and satisfaction, and cleared her throat. The girl snapped back to her serious expression, and shrugged indifferently. "Don't you get used to it, mother? She's cried for like a thousand times since she was born." She gave Juniper a tiny smile. "She's trying to be closer to you, Laurel." Juniper said gently. "And every time she fails. It's because you don't appreciate her. Why?" It was a familiar question. Laurel had heard it many times. And of course, she has her own answer. Her mother always expects her answer to be different, but Laurel was too ignorant and stubborn. The girl huffed and turned back to the MHunter .5. "You already know the answer, mother. Now, if you are so kind, please leave and comfort your favorite child while she sheds useless tears on the tiled floor so that I will focus on this quest with my friends." Shocked at Laurel's reply, Juniper stood up and raised her hand as if to slap her. Laurel didn't even flinch. Her mother eventually calmed down and.... WIP. Category:Rivalry Category:Chapter Page